birdsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Birds Forever/Birdwatching and Identification
I have a challenge for you all. The topic is identifying birds. All these birds I'm asking you to identify are birds I have already seen today. Please use the information listed below to determine the specific species of the birds and comment down below what you think. 1. Starting off easy: This bird is small, mostly brown and has dark streaks with a dark chestnut cap, dark mask, light belly, and white cheeks. It is seen throughout most of Eurasia. It is often seen on open spaces, pecking the ground in search of food. 2. Next is a large bird with a long tail. This bird is mostly black with white and blue on its wings, tail, and belly. It is found throughout Asia and possibly Europe. To get around, these birds hop on their dark legs or fly, flapping hard using their roundish wings. 3. The bird is small with a white cap and dark head; the rest of the body is greenish-brown with a pale belly. It can often be seen flying or perching from tree to tree. This bird can be seen throughout Asia. 4. This bird is small and thin, with pointed wings and scissor-like tail. Its plumage is dark bluish and shiny with a chestnut to cream belly. It is very swift, graceful, and agile during flight. This bird can be found throughout Asia. 5. Please identify this nest: this nest is cup shaped and fairly large, nestled high in the fork of many tree brances. It is made out of sticks and there seemed to be no birds occupying it. It was seen in Shandong, China. 6. This nest is small and cup shaped with cotton-like lining. It is nestled fairly high in a tree fork in Shandong, China. 7. This bird is pale gray with a dark head and white wingtips. It's tail is long and diamond-shaped. It was seen in Shandong, China. 8. This bird is small with a thick, conical bill. It has patches of bright yellow lined with greenish brown all over its body. It was seen in Shandong, China. 9. This bird has black and white bars on its tail and wings. It is medium sized and has patches of red on its warm cream body. This bird was seen in Shandong, China. Thank you! Here are some birding tips that I find helpful: 1. Do not focus your eyes, and be ready to turn your attention to anything looking like a bird that is moving. I've found many birds that others can't find with this tip. 2. Do not move and show little interest in a bird as possible. Birds are afraid of any movement from humans close to them. Move as little as possible while close to a bird (or rodent; I've gotten a squirrel half a foot close to me using this tip). Some secretive or skittish birds also don't like being in the center of attention or know that they are spotted by humans. This tip often works for me. I hope these work for you! Category:Blog posts